1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the formation of polymeric fibers from biorenewable materials.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The vast majority of commercially produced synthetic polymers used for fiber applications are made entirely from non-renewable, petroleum-based feedstocks. By substituting these source materials with biorenewable alternatives, the dependence on finite resources is reduced; harnessing solar energy through agriculture to transform carbon dioxide into useful monomers may be a more environmentally friendly option. Because annual worldwide production of nonwoven fibers (or “nonwovens”) is in the billions of kilograms, incorporating even small amounts of biorenewable materials in these products could significantly impact the allocation of non-renewable resources. Two important examples of commercially available polymers containing biorenewable materials from which fibers can be formed are poly(lactide) (PLA) and poly(trimethylene terephthalate). However, these and other preformed synthetic polymers still require heating to temperatures above their melting or glass transition temperature, and/or solvent to reduce their viscosities for processing into functional fiber products. Polymeric fibers made at least in part from biorenewable feedstocks and processed without applied heat or solvent would likely be “greener” than conventional, petroleum-derived fibers formed using heat and/or solvent.